UNA FIESTA MÁS
by Haruko Sakuragi
Summary: Una de las fiestas del equipo de Shohoku... Takenori Akagi está ebrio, y su hermana lo observa... Y también observa al objeto de su deseo... [El primer YURI en español de Slam Dunk!]


**UNA FIESTA MÁS**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

Una fiesta más...

A los muchachos del equipo ya se les está haciendo costumbre esto de las fiestas semanales en casa de Rukawa. Y eso porque es la más grande y la más cercana a la preparatoria Shohoku.

Yo no sé por qué asisto, si siempre es lo mismo. Mi hermano toma mucho, se alcoholiza y tengo que llevarlo a casa con ayuda de Kogure y Mitsui. Eso no sería bueno si papá y mamá nos esperaran despiertos, puesto que están orgullosos de él: es Takenori Akagi, capitán del equipo de básquetbol, el mejor de los dos en calificaciones, el futuro Michael Jordan... Si lo vieran aquí, no se sentirían tan orgullosos de decir que es su hijo.

—¡¿Dónde está esa zorra?! —grita mi hermano, refiriéndose a su ex–novia, que lo dejó a penas hace tres días. Él no ha podido recuperarse, puesto que llevaban ya un año y medio juntos.

Él está muy aferrado a ella.

—¡Traigan aquí a Harumi! —la llama con desesperación. Cree amarla.

Mi hermano es muy tonto a pesar de su edad. Cree que amar a una chica es acostarse con ella. y luego la llama "zorra"... Ojalá nunca esté con alguien como él. Después de saber cómo trata él a una chica a quien dice amar con su alma, no quiero ni imaginar lo que algún otro hablaría de mí.

Por eso no quisiera relacionarme con los hombres.

Cierto es que desde hace mucho he asegurado que estoy interesada en Kaede Rukawa, el número once del equipo de la preparatoria. Él es atractivo, hábil y muy misterioso, y es capaz de conquistar a cualquier mujer sin necesidad de dirigirle la palabra siquiera.

Sin embargo, su frialdad hacia mí me desanimó. No sabía que yo existía, y no estaba enterado de la admiración que yo le profesaba. Pensé que era un caso perdido, y perdí el interés.

Por otro lado, han circulado rumores acerca de él y sus relaciones con las mujeres: no existen. Se dice que es homosexual. Dicen que sólo busca acostarse con las chicas, que jamás se enamorará de alguna porque su corazón ya pertenece a un hombre. También se ha dicho que sale con un profesor...

—Ve a ayudar al capitán Akagi, Ryouta —ordena Ayako. Miyagi-san está enamorado de ella y siempre hará todo lo que le ordene, a pesar de saber que lucha por una causa sin sentido.

Yo la miro. Es una chica fuerte al lidiar con todos los muchachos del equipo de básquetbol. Nadie la contradice. No lloró ni aún cuando Mitsui la golpeó en el gimnasio, antes de que el profesor Anzai lo dejara volver al equipo.

—¡Déjame, idiota! —grita mi hermano. No podrán controlarlo sino hasta dentro de un par de horas, cuando empiece a perder conciencia de quién es y dónde está.

Ayako empieza a acercarse con cautela, puesto que, aunque mi hermano la respeta bastante, en estos momentos no sabe dónde vive, y podría resultar peligroso para ella.

—Ayúdame, Hanamichi —pide a Sakuragi, y ambos se acercan a mi hermano.

Será peligroso para ambos, pero Sakuragi-kun sabrá enfrentarse a mi hermano y proteger a Ayako.

La verdad es que la admiro. Es una mujer fuerte y dinámica, organizada y con los pies en la tierra. Nadie la intimida y tiene el respeto de los más respetados.

—Capitán Akagi, por favor —pide Ayako—. Deje que lo ayudemos. Queremos llevarlo a dormir un poco.

—Gorila, no seas necio y déjanos llevarte a la habitación del Kitzune —continúa Sakuragi.

Mi hermano los mira a ambos con desconfianza. No confía en que sus intenciones sean buenas... Pensándolo bien, a últimas fechas no confía ni en mí.

Se levanta de la silla, sin soltar la botella de vodka que se le ha hecho inseparable desde hace un par de horas. Se tambalea por el mareo y pierde el equilibrio.

—¡Cuidado! —grita Kogure.

—¡Capitán! —se apresura Ayako. Pero, en su descenso, mi hermano ha logrado empujar a Ayako. La lanza no muy lejos y sin mucha fuerza. No obstante, el golpe que se ha dado con una mesa le ha dejado una pequeña herida abierta muy cerca de la ceja.

—¿Estás bien, Ayako? —pregunta Sakuragi.

—¿Te sientes bien? —se acerca Rukawa.

—¡Ayako, déjame ayudarte! —corre Miyagi.

Ella se levanta sin ayuda. No le gusta que la vean caer, en ningún sentido y en ninguna forma.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse. Ayuden al capitán a levantarse y llévenlo a la habitación de Rukawa para que duerma un poco.

Todos la obedecen. Nadie podría contradecirla. Hasta Rukawa está ayudándolos a llevar a mi gigantesco hermano a la habitación.

Ayako merece el respeto de cualquiera.

Ella es fuerte, augusta e incomparable.

Incluso pareciera que esa pequeña herida no le ha hecho daño. Un hilo de sangre ha empezado a dibujarse sobre su ceja. Pero no lo resiente siquiera.

Ella es así.

La veo dirigirse al sanitario. Nadie se ha dado cuenta, puesto que todos están pendientes del próximo desvarío de mi hermano. El lunes habrá mucho qué comentar en Shohoku.

Yo aprovecho para ir tras ella.

Entra y no se ha percatado de que la sigo.

No cierra la puerta, puesto que sólo va a mirar la herida en el espejo. Y yo la observo a través de la abertura que dejó: es muy bella. Sus movimientos lucen finos, delicados. Es muy femenina, a pesar de siempre estar rodeada de hombres... Es perfecta.

Sin querer, empujo la puerta y la hago abrirse de súbito. Ella me mira sorprendida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dice mirándome en el suelo, puesto que no pude sostenerme y me caí.

—Perdona... Me caí —respondo sonrojada. Ella me mira, puedo sentirlo. Sus ojos pesan sobre mí. Esos ojos que amo y que me complace ver.

Ella sonríe. Luego ríe.

—Pequeña distraída —susurra mientras se acerca y me ayuda a levantarme. Cuando me pongo de pie, quedo muy cerca de ella.

Me mira provocativa, como sabe que me gusta. Viéndola de cerca, esa herida no es tan pequeña.

—Eso no luce bien —susurro acercando mis dedos a su ceja. Alcanzo a tocarla con el índice, y ella respinga sin querer—. ¡Lo siento! —me disculpo.

Ella me mira casi con ternura.

—No te preocupes. No duele tanto.

Ambas sonreímos.

—Pero ahora entiendo por qué Hanamichi dice que tu hermano es un gorila —y ella amplía más esa sonrisa.

Nos miramos. Yo veo su sonrisa desaparecer y su mirada cambiar. No puedo evitar buscarme en sus ojos.

La contemplo. Le busco imperfecciones, pero sé que no las encontraré. Ella es irreal, maravillosa. Y por eso la quiero.

—Eres perfecta —me dice mirando mi rostro.

No le respondo. No me salen las palabras. No creo ser perfecta.

Baja lentamente la cabeza. Ninguna se ha preocupado por cerrar la puerta del baño, pero no importa. De cualquier manera, alguien se enterará pronto. ¿Y qué si les molesta? No nos preocupa.

Cierro los ojos en espera de lo que sigue. Percibo su calidez cada vez más cerca de mi. Sé que pronto llegará.

Y mi corazón tiembla cuando sus labios acarician los míos. Cuando siento su aliento, su perfume impregnándose en mi piel... Y sé que la vida es hermosa porque está junto a mí.

—Eres perfecta —me repite.

Yo no lo creo. Sin embargo, ella nunca miente.

Y, si soy perfecta, es porque estoy con ella...

_**Octubre 21, 2004**_


End file.
